Deseos En Halloween
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: Jade West es un demonio con deseos humanos. Esos deseos incluyen a Tori Vega, pero ¿y si ésta no desea lo mismo que ella? Apostar a todo o nada en una noche. [Jori — Two-Shot]


**Hola, este es un Double-Shot (o Two-Shot, como ustedes lo conozcan), escrito como actividad de mi grupo de escritores amigos WF5, en VicJORIous Team, grupo de Facebook al que pueden unirse si desean. El link está en mi perfil. **

******Lean el primero de los únicos dos capítulos de este fic. El segundo será un poco más largo y lo publicaré en tanto lo tenga escrito. No puedo asegurar fechas asique denle click al botón de follow y la página les avisará. XD**

* * *

**Este fic está dedicado a mi dulce y por sobre todo, muy, muy paciente lectora Leon Poeta. Lamento la demora, más te vale comentar o te carga La Parca ._. **

* * *

**VicTORIous no me pertenece, esta historia sí. Cualquier publicación de este fic que no sea bajo el nick de "Black Crow" o "Selene Cruxe" no está permitida. Eso es plagio.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo I.- El Demonio.  
**

Esa noche, sería noche de Halloween y, más allá de la estupidez que invadía a las personas, era un día decisivo para muchos otros.

Mientras la mayoría de los niños se paseaban de casa en casa, vestidos como si fuera un festival de cine de terror, o una convención del horror, con sus intentos de hacer cosplay de los personajes que alguna vez marcaron mi infancia, buscando dulces gratis bajo la amenaza de dar una travesura a cambio de una negativa. Otras personas jugábamos nuestras últimas cartas, las pocas que teníamos al menos. A todo o nada.

Tomaría caminos definitivos en mi vida. Una decisión que podría cambiar todos los aspectos de mi existencia.

Era mediados de otoño, una noche no tan fría, como no habían hacía mucho, pues cada maldita noche asemejaba ser el mismísimo polo norte, pero esa vez, era agradable. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, no había luna en el cielo y se podían ver absolutamente todas las estrellas.

Como todos los años, yo tenía que cargar con los molestos comentarios sobre mi supuesta conexión especial con el día de Halloween.

Como ocurría cada año, llegaban personas de cualquier lado, cual si fueran un puñado de hormigas salidas de debajo de las rocas, diciéndome estupideces como: "Halloween, Jade. ¡Tu noche! ¿No te emociona?". O el peor de todos los comentarios que recibía: "Lo bueno es que no necesitas disfraz".

_Imbéciles._

Era todo lo que me repetía en mis adentros, a veces lo decía en voz alta sin miramientos y seguía mi camino. Nadie jamás se atrevería a responderme.

Yo, como cada año para esas fechas, tenía como plan ver un maratón de películas de horror en mi casa, sola. Ya era una costumbre para mi, mientras esperaba a que los niños pasaran por allí a golpear mi puerta a pedir dulces y yo, por el contrario, les llenaba sus bolsas llenas de cosas azucaradas con un puñado de hormigas que había comprado en una tienda el día anterior.

Pero esa noche no.

Esa única noche que me dedicaba a autorregalarme una velada con mis películas favoritas y los mejores estrenos del género de horror, aunque la mayoría resultaran siendo un asco, no pude cumplir con mi ritual anual. No pude ver los rostros horrorizados de esos niños que se quedaban sin sus dulces.

La noche anterior recibí una visita que sabía que llegaría hacía mucho tiempo y, tal y como esperaba, me presionaron para que tomara una decisión.

—Estás atada a una humana, Jade —recuerdo que dijo mi padre, de inmediato supe que se refería a Tori—. Es tu decisión —comenzó a decir, yo sabía lo que seguiría—, puedes conseguir el alma de esa humana como el demonio tentador que eres y matarla, así la tendrías para siempre contigo —opción uno, para nada agradable—. O vivir tu eternidad atada a una maldición humana, como lo es ese sentimiento que cargas y perder tu naturaleza por ella, mientras ella jamás será tuya —opción dos, increíblemente deprimente.

—Ninguna de las dos opciones me sirve —dije dando media vuelta—, si algo no me sirve lo desecho.

—No hay tercera opción, Jadelyn —advirtió mi padre, nuevamente.

—No te apresures a dar juicios rápidos, Joseph —oí decir a mi madre, mientras me alejaba—. Ella buscará una opción, creará una si es necesario.

Con las palabras de mi madre en la cabeza, fue que me atreví a pensar lo que haría, lo que diría. No sabía si era lo correcto, o no. Ni siquiera si me convenía o simplemente si saldría bien parada de todo aquello.

Elegí lo que nadie de mi familia me recomendaría como mi mejor opción posible.

Sólo por un deseo.

Mi familia, más allá de la apariencia de ser la típica familia norteamericana frívola y desinteresada de cada uno de sus miembros, era algo diferente del resto. Mucho más de lo que la mayoría podría manejar.

Todos los integrantes de la familia West, eran demonios tentadores, los famosos demonios "de pacto", por así llamarlos. De esos que, conociendo a la persona adecuada para ello, le arrebataba su alma por la tentación que provocaba alguno de los pecados capitales. Mayormente, caían por la lujuria o la ambición. También eran los que aparecían cuando alguna bruja o hechicero novato quería invocar a Satanás para hacer algún pacto a cambio de su alma. Satanás sólo era un mito entre los demonios, no era real como se lo conocía. En sus distintas apariciones a lo largo de la historia, sólo habían sido otros demonios, como los West, de otras familias, de otros lugares.

A la invocación era arrastrado el demonio que estuviera más cerca si el poder del mago era pobre, siendo así inútil para novatos llamar a uno de más rango -como lo eran esos innombrables ególatras que se creían más que el mismo Diablo-, los conocidos como ancianos y patrimonio histórico, casi fósiles del inframundo.

Cada demonio de pacto, puede -debe, si es invocado- cumplir los deseos de los brujos de la forma que quisieran, siempre que no incumplieran el trato. Siempre que hubiera un alma que entregar.  
Todos los West de la historia fueron demonios. Lo era mi padre, mi madre también -aunque ésta era descendiente del linaje Bellius-, yo, siendo una West-Bellius, no podía ser la excepción.

Ese día de brujas desperté boca arriba sobre mi cama y con el cabello revuelto bajo mi cuerpo. Sin ninguna hebra sobre mi rostro, ya fuera negra o de color azul, como las tenía en el último tiempo. Sentí una corriente fresca recorrerme cada centímetro de la piel, por lo que deduje que las sábanas estarían esparcidas por el suelo, dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto. Sólo con mi ropa interior puesta, de color negro por supuesto.

Abrí los ojos de un momento a otro, como una de esas veces que despiertas completamente despejada, sin residuos de sueño ni nada, era extraño para mi, pues solía despertar cada mañana con la pereza que despierta una persona con resaca, luego de una noche de fiesta descontrolada. Pero esa vez era diferente.

Me sentía absolutamente despierta. Más que nunca en mi vida.

Los colores brillantes eran más llamativos y los oscuros se hacían densos. Ni hablar del color blanco que era pura luz, y el negro que se convertía en plena oscuridad.

—En unas cuantas horas será noche de brujas —dije para mi misma—. Espero no ser llamada justo hoy por una de esas estúpidas novatas —solté con desgano mientras miraba la hora en el reloj del mueble junto a mi cama. Éste marcaba las dos de la mañana. Era temprano para estar despierta. Increíblemente temprano, pero me levantaría de cualquier forma, necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio al menos.

Necesitaba encontrar algún motivo para no hacer lo que me había propuesto el día anterior.

Me había planteado de mil maneras diferentes decir lo mismo, pero los nervios eran demasiados. Era hacer a un lado mi tan aclamado orgullo y dar un paso hacia lo desconocido. Era exponerme de la forma que jamás lo había hecho por un simple capricho humano.

Me había enamorado de la persona que menos quería hacerlo. De la única que pensé que jamás pasaría. De una persona con la que ni siquiera me llevaba bien. ¿Cómo lo diría? Decirle a alguien que según odias, que la amas y, suponiendo que toda la confusión que eso pudiera provocar inicialmente quedara a un lado, ¿si ella no me veía de la misma forma? Pues si de algo estaba segura, era que me había encargado de dejarle claro que debía odiarme.

Porque ni amigas podríamos llegar a ser.

Quise abofetearse a mi misma infinidad de veces por cometer semejante estupidez. ¿Por qué cada vez que veía algo lindo en ella, algo para elogiar o simplemente admirar con una sonrisa, todo lo que lograba hacer era dañarla, desalentarla? Lo único que sabía hacer era eso y el hecho de que, como acción directa del karma, estuviera sintiendo por ella lo que nunca sentí por ningún novio anterior, no lograría cambiar mi forma de ser.

Era una maldita, desalmada y cruel, de las peores que hay. De las que nunca te quieres cruzar. Siempre lo había sido y siempre sería así.

Entonces, si todo lo que sabía hacer era dar odio a cambio de lo que fuera. Enamorarme no sería jamás una excepción. Ya estaba dañada de fábrica y no me salían las cosas de ninguna otra manera.

_Soy un demonio, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

La había lastimado, sí. La quería, sí. Beck también la quería, de ello estaba más que segura, sí. ¿Beck la tendría? Claro, sobre mi demoníaco cadaver.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía prestarme a esa clase de cosas, a esos pensamientos, pues me hundía cada vez más en lo que Tori siempre decía que odiaba de mi. Aún así, no podía dejar de planear sabotajes. No podía evitar seguir siendo yo misma en todo mi maligno esplendor.  
Jadelyn August West jamás se dejaría ganar por su ex-novio.

Yo lo había dejado por Vega, él no podía simplemente ir y quitármela. Con eso en mente, ese día decidí que esa noche apostaría todo a ella. Conseguiría, a mi modo, que Tori me viera de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. O al menos, lograría que Beck se alejara de ella.

Me enderecé de mi postura, recargando mi peso sobra mis brazos, quedando así, sentada entre mis sábanas negras. Me sentía completamente liviana y casi podía ver las corrientes de energía pasar delante de mis ojos y rodearme. Odiaba esa sensación, porque eso sólo podía significar que había una que otra bruja cerca preparándose y, como cada año ocurría, sería llamada por la noche para cumplirles algún capricho.

Tenía en mi poder las almas de varias brujas, muchas más de las que pensé conseguir jamás y, aunque eso me aseguraba tener prácticamente la vida eterna, o al menos muchos años de vida más, seguía sintiendo que estaba mal. Que me faltaba algo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta el baño lentamente, con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios.

_¿Desde cuando tienes una consciencia tan molesta, demonio? _

Me miré al espejo, admirando mi figura, mi cuerpo perfectamente blanco y atrayente para cualquier criatura humana con un poco de buen gusto. Mis ojos de ese celeste brillante tan llamativo y mi rostro angelical, haciendo contraste con mi mirada fiera. Algo a favor para los demonios era que éramos todos atractivos por naturaleza, prácticamente irresistibles. Así como en el reino animal, los cazadores tenían garras. Entre los demonios, ya que nuestras presas eran las almas humanas, teníamos la belleza como anzuelo. La perfección como mejor arma.

Gruñí con disgusto al saberme tan perfecta en vano. Me lancé una mirada de desprecio a mi misma en el espejo, podría decirse que con rabia. ¿De qué me servía ser tan perfecta, si la única alma que quería a mis pies, no podía conseguirla por ninguna forma posible? Por el contrario, se la estaban llevando lejos de mi.  
Su segunda cita con Beck sería esa misma noche, empezaría en una fiesta que se celebraría en Hollywood Arts por Noche De Brujas. Aunque la primera no debiera contar como tal, pues fue un fiasco, yo me había encargado de eso. Los seguí desde las sombras para sabotearles cuanta oportunidad tuvieran. Sabía que Oliver no se rendiría, pero jamás imaginé que siendo tan imbécil, pudiera idear un plan tan astuto.

Su segunda cita en Halloween, significaba brujas en plena actividad cerca que, con algún capricho y el conjuro adecuado, me arrastraría a algún lugar por ahí, encadenada a cumplir lo que me pidieran a cambio de mantener mi inmortalidad con sus inservibles y desgastadas almas. Mientras, él tendría el camino libre de hacer cuanto quisiera en su cita con Tori. Ya sin ningún misterioso contratiempo, como en la cita anterior.

Una vez estuve vestida, salí a correr por las calles de Hollywood. No lo necesitaba, mi físico prácticamente se mantenía solo, pero aún así seguía pretendiendo ser una humana como todos los demás y correr era una de mis "rutinas humanas" de la que no podía, ni quería, deshacerme.

A medio camino, como hacía siempre en mis carreras nocturnas, pasé por casa de la familia Vega. A la distancia, viendo la silueta de la casa dibujarse ante mis ojos por sobre todo lo demás, sentí deseos de entrar a ver a alguien en particular. Quise meterme por cualquier espejo que hubiera allí, pasaría por todos si era necesario para verla.  
Pero como un policía de seguridad, cual vigía nocturno saliendo de las sombras, se encontraba fuera de esa casa el mismísimo Beckett Oliver.

—Mira lo que trajo el Diablo —dije deteniendo de a poco mi paso. Él volteó a verme con molestia muy poco o nada disimulada.

— ¿Hablas de ti, demonio? —Preguntó, pero fue más como una afirmación. Claro, Beck sabía lo que yo era, habíamos sido novios por poco más de cuatro años.

_¿Cómo demonios lo aguanté tanto? _

— ¿Sigues ardido porque te boté, Beckett? —Sonreí con burla— Supéralo y deja de tratar de sabotear mis planes con Vega —completé poniéndome más seria.

—Claro que ya te superé —respondió él—, ¿qué crees que hago aquí sino? —Sonrió con arrogancia echándose el cabello para atrás— Acabo de dejar a mi chica en su casa y la cuido de los demonios malos como tú.

—Vega no es tu chica, niño estúpido —espeté con una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro, sintiendo como algo dentro de mi quería salir y estrangularlo ahí mismo—. Y tú no me superas aún, lo sé porque aún tengo tu alma en mi poder.

— Tú tampoco me superas —dijo con seguridad y quise soltar mi mejor carcajada en su rostro, pero me contuve— ¿Por qué no me has asesinado aún? —Cuestionó él, seguramente era algo que había querido saber por mucho tiempo. El pobre imbécil seguro se debe haber quemado las neuronas tratando de dar con el motivo por el qué no me había desayunado su podrida alma aún. Pero que esa fuera la única solución que pudo encontrar, me resultaba tanto o más estúpido que él mismo.

— ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido? —Cuestioné para mi misma, pero me permití decirlo en voz alta. Comencé a reír— Si crees que conservo tu asquerosa alma por algún motivo diferente a hacerte la vida miserable, estás demasiado equivocado —hablé acercándome a él, enredando mis uñas en su cabello y deslizando mi mano hacia atrás, a lo que él sólo supo quedarse quieto y aceptar el gesto, como lo haría un cachorrito inofensivo—. Que te quede claro Beckett, sólo quiero hacerte sufrir el infierno en la tierra por atreverte a meterte con Vega —finalicé tomándolo con fuerza del cabello que momentos atrás acariciaba, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo vi torcer una mueca de dolor y furia, todo mezclado en un solo gesto. Un deleite para la vista.

—Tori jamás tendría algo contigo si supiera lo que eres —escupió con desprecio—, demonio. —Volvió a llamarme así, como siempre me llamaba en su mente para odiarme más. Si es que me podía odiar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía

—Tampoco tendrá nada contigo —lo solté y seguido lo empujé con fuerza, tanta que terminó azotando su cuerpo contra un portón de madera que había detrás de él—, de eso me encargo yo. —Agregué y desaparecí de su vista.

Regresé en un parpadeo a mi casa. Caminé por los largos pasillos con la furia de mil demonios recorriéndome las venas. Ese grandísimo estúpido, decirme que no tengo oportunidad con Vega, como si yo no lo supiera de antemano, como si no tuviera lo suficientemente claro que es algo que jamás podría pasar, aún si lo intentara de mil formas diferentes. Aun si no fuera un demonio.

Azoté cuanto mueble se cruzara en mi camino, destrozándolo. Reventé las bombillas una por una mientras avanzaba sumiendo todo en la oscuridad.

Sólo yo sabía cuanto quería matar a ese imbécil, sólo yo podía saber cuanto me esforzaba por no hacerlo.

_Vega no me lo perdonaría jamás._

Llegué a mi habitación y pasé de largo junto a mi espejo con dirección a mi cama. Tenía pensado dormir lo que quedaba de esa noche, la mañana completa y lo que durara el día. Y, cuando llegara la noche, haría mis movimientos. Claro, si ninguna estúpida bruja se me interponía con alguno de sus estúpidos caprichos en la impotencia de no poder cumplirlos por si misma.

Pero antes de chocar contra el colchón recordé mi deseo anterior. Regresé sobre mis propios pasos al espejo y lo admiré un momento, pensando en un lugar en particular. En alguien especial...

Pronto la imagen cambió delante de mis ojos, era la casa de la familia Vega, una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, donde descansaba la menor de la familia.

En la puerta de su clóset había un espejo y en él se podía ver el reflejo de alguien que no estaba ahí exactamente. Se veía mi reflejo, como un espía de la noche que vigilaba su sueño.

Tenía lo suficientemente claro de que me metería en muchos problemas si Tori se despertaba. Aun así, me adentré en su habitación para observarla de cerca. Un pie dentro y luego el otro.

La furia de aquel demonio que sentía surgir dentro de mi en ocasiones de estrés, ese tan parecido a mi y tan diferente a la vez, pareció desaparecer al verla. Mis facciones se endurecieron como siempre lo hacían cuando la veía, era como una coraza automática que aparecía y la intimidaba. Pero ella estaba dormida y no me vería.

Recorrí con mi vista todo su cuerpo, sus curvas, su cabello. Me detuve en el color de su piel. La forma de su boca y lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía ella ser mía? Sólo mía, sólo ella.

Inmediata e involuntariamente, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en mi rostro.

_Los demonios no lloran, Jade. No seas la excepción._

Di dos pasos hacia ella y se movió sobre si misma, girándose y quedando sobre su costado izquierdo. De frente a mi. Deslizó su mano derecha por sus sábanas -sorprendentemente negras, igual que las mías-, hacia adelante, quedando ésta por fuera del colchón y completamente a mi alcance.

Terminé de acercarme a la cama donde dormía, me senté en el suelo para quedar a su altura. Recargué mi barbilla sobre el colchón y me concentré en su respiración pausada. Era tranquilizante...

Me sentí estúpida por pensar aquello. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Me estaba volviendo cursi o algo parecido.  
La sentí moverse de nuevo y me sobresalté, pero no me fui. Estoy segura que la oí balbucear algo, pero no supe que fue, sólo me perdí en el movimiento de sus labios. Estaría soñando, seguramente.

El deseo de meterme en su mente para ver que estaba soñando se apoderó de mi, quería saber con quién soñaba, de qué hablaban. Asique tomé su mano para hacer la conexión, pero despertó.

— ¿Jade? —Preguntó confundida y somnolienta al verme.

Desaparecí.

* * *

**Feliz Noche De Brujas, señoritas y Jori-Boys. **

**Dejenme reviews, no cuesta mucho malvados XD**

**Selene Off!**


End file.
